My oneshot collection
by euphiemialibritannia
Summary: just a collection. i'll try to make 10 chapters
1. Chapter 1: Amu's wedding

**Amu's wedding**

Amu's POV

I twirled in my immaculate white wedding gown. Today is the day! I feel so giddy, like a kid that cannot wait for his prize candy. "So, what does the great bride-to-be feels?" Rima asked me. "Mixed emotions. Happy and nervous." I answered. "That's alright, Amu-chii! Yaya felt the same way too! That will pass when you see Ikuto." Yaya embraced me a bit. I nodded. Yaya and Kukai got married last year. Somehow it still surprised me that the baby in the guardians was the first to married. But now that my time has also come I felt nervous. 6 months ago, my boyfriend, Ikuto proposed to me. I was 20 at that time. Of course I said yes! I was so happy.

'Amu-chan you can do it!' Ran's voice echoed in my mind. Our charas had already disappeared 3 years ago, Pepe being the last. 'It's alright Amu, where right by your side!' this time it was Dia. I miss them terribly.

"Amu! The car is ready! I'm getting nervous for you!" a voice said. That was Miki, Nakamura Miki, Tadase's girlfriend. I laugh. Miki is like that, worrying for everyone. I'm also happy for Tadase, he already found the girl meant for him. "Oh I hope I'll look beautiful in my wedding gown!" she continued. "Why? Did something wrong happen with Tadase?" Rima asked. "Oh no he's perfect! He asked me to marry him to just last night. Were going to announce it later in the reception. Let's go Amu!" Miki answered, blushing madly.

I went out of the hotel. "The reception will be here right?" Miki asked me. I nodded. "There will be lots and lots of cakes. Right, Amu-chii?" Yaya asked. I laugh, even marriage won't take Yaya's childness. "Yes Yaya, there will me many sweets." I answered. Yaya, Rima and Miki are wearing the same thing, immaculate white dress. I ride on the immaculate white car that will take me to the church. "See you later!" Rima waved to me. They will be taking another car. "Bye bye!" I waved back.

Halfway the ride, a truck suddenly appeared on the intersection. It happened so fast. Then everything went black.

__________________

_In the church_

Ikuto's POV

She's late! 10 minutes late! "She's ditching you!" Kukai, my bestman said to me. I stare daggers at him.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello? Ahh yes, I am……….. No way!" I said. The person on the phone said that Amu got caught in a car accident. I explain the situation to Kukai who turned white and nodded. I rushed to my car followed by the whole guardians.

The doctor meets me on the door. Amu, he said didn't made it. He explained to me more but I didn't hear it anymore. Amu is dead………… No way! Why today off all day? Why? I sat on the chair and cried. Yes, I cried. I don't care whoever saw me. Amu is dead, that's all that matters. She's not here anymore.

She's dead………. Never coming back

___________________

i don't know why the hell i wrote this. i'm trying to make a collection of oneshots. all ten. i'm trying out my patience. oh and i'm miki nakamura. that's my japanese name..........

the famous line: ahem..............

i don't own shugo chara no matter how much i beg...............

review plzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2: We are a family

We are a family

_____________________________

_Boom! Boom! Crash! Bang! Bang!_

"Kyaa! Father!" Little Miyoko said, running to his father. "It's alright Miyoko" the father said, gently patting the child's back. "I'm scared, father." Miyoko cried. "Miyoko? Ikuto, what's wrong?" the mother asked, waking up from her deep slumber. "I can't believe you can sleep from all that noises, Amu." Ikuto answered to his wife. "Mother!" Miyoko cried, flinging herself at her mother. "I'm scared" she repeated. "Hush dear, its okay. Mother and father are here." Amu replied, knowing fully well by now what's wrong.

It's the world war two. Ikuto and Amu are living in a bomb shelter they made along with their 6 years old daughter, Miyoko. Since the start of the war, Miyoko would always fling herself at Amu, crying. _Kids aren't really made for war_, Ikuto thought. "All right, Miyoko, mother's going to tell you a story." He said, looking at Amu, knowing that this is the only way to make Miyoko sleep. "Really?" Miyoko asked in her tear strained face. "Yes, but promise me that you'll listen?" Amu answered. Miyoko hurriedly wiped her face and look expectantly at her mother. "Once upon a time, there was a princess……….." Amu began.

"And they live happily ever after. The end" Amu finished smiling at the now sleeping Miyoko in her arms. "Good night dear." She said, putting Miyoko in her bed. At that Ikuto hug her wife. "What the! Ikuto!" Amu said, surprised. "Nothing." He replied, dragging Amu in their bed and hugging her close to him.

_As long as we are together, Amu, Miyoko and me, everything's alright. Nothing's wrong._

_We are a family._

_____________________________

this is so short!! sorry for that!!

thank you to those who review, put this into their favorites and story alerts.

review please

(i'll never own shugo chara so don't sue me please)


	3. Chapter 3: Watching her

Watching her

_______________________________

I watch her twirling in her white gown, she looks so happy, so pretty, and dancing in the arms of the person she loves. My heart aches, why can't I be that person? Why can't I make her smile like that? Why can't my heart forget her?

The dance ended and the groom walks towards me. "Congats Ikuto nii-san." I said flashing him a big smile. "Thanks. You can't imagine how nervous I am just a while ago..." he replied

We stayed quiet for a few minutes; we both know what we felt for a certain girl, namely his wife.

"The guest want another dance, dear" his wife said, advancing towards us. "Uhh… sure" he replied, maybe glad to get away from the tension forming around us. "You better not make her cry! Or else…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and grinned to me "Now, why would I do that?"

I watch her again, she looks so happy, so pretty, dancing in the arms of the person she loves, my heart aches for we aren't just meant to be.

_______________________________

So sorry for not updating at once..... I got grounded you see.....

about this, it"s Tadase's POV. after what he said to Amu about choosing the path she wanted, I felt like he's one of the kindest peron ever.

gotta go.


End file.
